Untrained Jedi
by Tahya29
Summary: This is about a girl who is force sensative and knows it but she has no interest in joining the Jedi nor the Sith.


Claire Smith woke up to the vessel she was aboard, shaking violently. Instantly Claire rolled out of the bed and jumped to her feet. It wasn't uncommon for the ships she travelled on to be under attack but this time Claire felt it was different. Through what she had been told was the Force. Though she had never paid much attention to the Jedi's words, they were of no interest to her, and that is why she had left. She didn't want to be trained to be one of them and she didn't want to have to follow rules. Everyone who knew her knew that she was a rule breaker. Of course not many people who knew her were alive anymore; no they were always disappearing and turning up dead. Clearly someone was chasing her, trying to make her life misery all the while.

She ran out to the cockpit and gripped the pilot's seat firmly. "What's going on!" She demanded.

"Well we're under attack," The pilot said without much regard to her.

"Oh no, really?" She said sarcastically. "What do they want?"

The pilot shrugged slightly. "No idea just came out of no where and started attacking."

"Have you tried contacting them?" Claire persisted.

"Oh no I'm not smart enough to think of that." The pilot shot back sarcastically. "Of course I damn well tried! Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to focusing on one battle."

Claire glared at the back of his head but said nothing. Finally she let go of the chair and walked out of the cockpit. A droid nearby was fixing some circuits on the ship and beeping softly as it did so. Bored and feeling useless Claire sat down and stared gloomily at nothing in particular. However something caught her eye, a book of some kind wedged in between a seat and the wall. She got up and pulled the book out from where it was wedged and then sat down again. Curious about the book she opened it to find that it was a diary. Quickly she read the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Master Skywalker was giving the same lecture about peace and justice. How many times do I sit through that speech and think about how freaking useless it is? I don't care about peace and justice, I wish he'd just let me build my lightsaber. I mean at the moment there's battling going around all over the galaxy and he won't let me and the others build our lightsabers? We could help, but no it seems he's content with leaving the fate of the galaxy in his niece and nephew, along with their friends._

_Treyo doesn't think it's fair either. He's with me on my assumptions, clearly Jaina and Jacen, along with their friends, are the only worthy Jedi around. Well that doesn't sit too well with Treyo and me. No we'll just have to prove that we're great Jedi as well, that Jaina and Jacen aren't all that's around._

_Artheo_

Claire frowned as she finished reading the entry. Jedi. She had always had a great dislike for them, but the Artheo, he was quite interesting, and thought along the same lines as she did. Of course who was Artheo? And how did his diary end up on the ship? Suddenly the ship was hit hard and Claire tumbled off her chair and onto the ground. She sat back up and put the diary in her bag. One thing was certain, she wasn't going to go anywhere without the diary.

The expert droid beeped loudly suddenly and then rolled quickly past her. Claire had to moved her hands quickly as the droid almost ran over her fingers. She glared after the droid menacingly but decided against destroying it, seeing as it was probably one of the only things keeping the ship from loosing the battle. Instead she got up and went to the cockpit again.

"You know light speed would be good about now," Claire commented roughly.

"You think?" The pilot shot back. "Unfortunately the hyper drive isn't functioning."

"What!" Claire cried in annoyance.

The pilot looked at his co-pilot. "Take the controls."

The co-pilot nodded and immediately took control. The pilot got up and pushed past Claire without much regard for her. With a quick glance at the co-pilot, she hurried after the pilot. He was at the hyper drive by the time she reached him.

"Well?" Claire inquired.

"We'll fix it, hey T6?" The pilot looked at the droid.

The droid beeped a few times. Really Claire didn't care for the droid or what it could do, in her opinion it was lucky not to be scrap metal by now. The pilot and T6 got to fixing the hyper drive while Claire watched partly because she was bored, and partly because she didn't want them stuffing up. T6 was one very out of date model and it's reliability didn't seemed to good to Claire.

"Well that should about do it," The pilot said in a satisfied tone as she stepped away from the hyper drive. "What do you think T6?"

The droid beeped approvingly.

The pilot got his comm. "All set." He announced.

As Claire stood there she had to grip onto the pilot when they made the jump into light speed. Immediately after she regained her footing she released him, turned quickly and walked away. Though she noticed his expression, staring down at her in surprise.


End file.
